


something weird (but it do look good)

by yeah_alright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Costumes, Established Relationship, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstanding, argument, some shouting but it doesn't last too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: Harry's upset that Louis didn't appreciate his attempt to put a very-Harry twist on a Halloween meme and Louis tries his best to make it up to him.





	something weird (but it do look good)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I got too excited and blew past the word limit at first and figured there was no way to cut it down, but it was a ton of fun wrestling with it until it worked. 
> 
> Unbeta'd - apologies for any mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this utterly silly thing.

“I can’t believe you didn’t get it!” Harry shouts, slamming open the door to their bedroom and crossing to the en suite to lock himself in. 

“Love, I’m sorry!” Louis shouts after him, ten paces behind. He walks to the bed to examine the pumpkin mask Harry’d discarded. He has to admit _ it’s _spot on. 

“Should've known from the mask, love,” he calls to Harry. “You nailed it.”

“Don’t bother,” Harry replies, yelling replaced with pouting at least.

Louis sighs. “I’m sorry, Haz. I am. Just, the rest of the outfit was quite distracting.”

“Kinda the point,_ Lewis,” _Harry spits, obviously still hurt Louis didn’t properly recognize or appreciate his costume.

“Well, job done there. But I’ve only seen the lad in a solid black number’s all.” 

“Excuse me for trying to bring sparkle to a tired old bit,” Harry seethes.

“That you did, love,” Louis mutters, a quiet laugh escaping.

The door flings open and Harry’s back to shouting. “Are you _ laughing _again, Louis?!” He’s changed into a dressing gown and Louis’ gut twists with guilt over Harry abandoning the costume he’d been so excited for. 

“Not laughing_ at _you, darling.” Louis walks cautiously towards him, hands up in surrender. 

Harry’s stern expression remains, but the anger’s leaving his eyes.

When he’s close enough, Louis brings a hand to Harry’s cheek and Harry instinctively leans into it. Louis caresses Harry’s cheekbone softly with his thumb and squeezes Harry’s hip with his other hand. 

“I really am sorry, Harry. I’m gutted I made you feel bad about your Dancing Pumpkin Man.” 

Harry sighs dramatically and leans further into Louis’ touch. “Was playing the right song ‘n’ everything.” 

“I know, love. Noticed the _ Ghostbusters _theme as you stormed out.”

“Didn’t even get to do the dance properly.”

“I’m truly sorry, Hazza. Didn’t mean to laugh. Was just shocked to find you in..._ that.” _

Harry jerks his head up, expression hardening.

“No no,” Louis soothes, raising his other hand to hold Harry’s face still as they lock eyes. “Didn’t mean anything. Just...don’t recall the lad from the video being so...glittery.”

Harry’s expression softens into a sulk.

“Or sheer,” Louis adds with a smirk, coaxing a dimple from Harry’s cheek. 

“Well,” Harry sniffs, “you are right about that. His _ was _a plain black jumpsuit.”

“So I’m not a complete mug, eh?” Louis teases, brushing a loose curl from Harry’s eyes. 

Harry shrugs to one side. “But when Andreas and Josef sent the black glitter tulle jumpsuit along with the custom blue one for my video, I swear that was, like, the first thing that jumped to mind.”

“The_ first _thing that came to mind upon opening a package to find a shimmering see-through bodysuit was that you could use it to dress up as a bloke from an American news programme doing a decade-old Halloween bit?”

“Of course,” Harry nods seriously. “It was perfect.” 

“Fuck, do I love you, Hazza,” Louis exhales. 

Much as Louis loves the shy smile emerging in response, he absolutely must interrupt it with an urgent, soft kiss.

“‘M sorry I overreacted,” Harry whispers as Louis pulls back. “Was just excited for you to see.”

Louis shakes his head. “Not another word, love. We’ve got things to do, you and I.”

“Thought you didn’t want to go to any Halloween parties.”

“I don’t,” Louis replies. “I don’t, no. But you,” he says, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck, then his jaw, then the corner of his mouth, “need to get back in there,” he nods towards the en suite before softly biting Harry’s bottom lip, “and get that jumpsuit back on immediately so I can throw you onto the bed and peel it off with me teeth.”

Harry takes a step back, his eyes dark and his smile gone as he nods and shuts the door between them.

“And Harry,” Louis calls through the door.

“Y-yeah?” Harry stutters.

“Don’t bother with pants this time. Ruins the line of the garment, if I’m honest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tumblr post is [here](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/188721452395) if you'd like to share. <3
> 
> If you're not familiar, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4IC7qaNr7I) is the Dancing Pumpkin Man video Harry was trying to recreate...in his own way. Please do yourself the favor of watching it if you've never seen it. Even if you have, honestly. It's Halloween-flavored joy in video form.
> 
> And truly the universe was looking out for me when she saw fit to bless me with [this](https://www.papermag.com/lazoschmidl-harry-styles-lights-up-video-2640980576.html) perfectly timed article, making me aware of the Harriest possible version of a black jumpsuit after I'd already decided I wanted to center this fic around Dancing Pumpkin Man.
> 
> Title is from the Ghostbuster's theme song, with a slight wording change. :)
> 
> Thanks so much to [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/pseuds/runaway_train) for organizing this fab mini fest! Can't wait to read all the other ficlets! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
